Adorable Revolution
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Keigo and Jirou are famous porn stars known only for doing scenes together. Together they start the adorable revolution.


Title: Adorable Revolution

Pairing: Atobe/Jirou, very slight Marui/Jirou

Rating:M

Summary: Keigo and Jirou are famous porn stars known only for doing scenes together. Together they start the adorable revolution.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Konomi-sensei owns everything.

Adorable Revolution

"Aoi! Kouichi!" fans yelled. Not just female fans, but males fans as well.

"Kouichi, marry me!!" a man yelled from the crowd.

"Aoi, I love you!!" a group of girls yelled.

"I love you more," a man yelled out, pushing past them and reaching towards the blonde boy behind the table. The blonde smiled politely accepting the picture handed to him and signing it quickly. In ten minutes he would get a break, then it would be back to the screaming fans. At least he was a little more tolerant of his fans unlike his companion. 'Kouichi' looked extremely annoyed, which was odd 'Aoi' would have pinned him as one to love attention.

"Sorry, minna, but Aoi and Kouichi need to take a break," their manager announced. The crowd groaned in disappointment. "Don't worry, they'll be back in one hour."

The two boys got up from their seats following their manager back to the quiet green room set up for the celebrities. "Good work, Keigo-kun. Jirou-kun," their manager smiled, addressing them by their real names.

"How many more hours do we to do this?" Keigo asked, accepting the sparkling water handed to him.

"Till 7 tonight. Come on, its part of your job."

"I like it," Jirou smiled. "It's fun," he giggled, plopping down on the sofa next to Keigo.

"I'd be having more fun if we did live performances," Keigo purred, leaning over to nibble on Jirou neck.

"Stop!" Jirou protested, pushing the silver away. "My boyfriend is here today."

"Your point? Like Yamada said, 'its our job.'"

"You have a boyfriend too," Jirou pointed out, hoping the tone of jealously he felt didn't come through.

"Yes, well I'm not sure how much longer the relationship will last. I know for a fact he is cheating on me. Though technically I am having sex with another man, right?"

"Look, Bunta doesn't already like the idea of me doing what I do. He hates it more that I only do it with you. He thinks there is something going on between us," Jirou explained.

"I bet he thinks you do drugs too," Keigo laughed. Honestly, Jirou just needed to break up with Marui and be done with it. The blonde didn't even lose his virginity to Marui. Not that Keigo was going to point that out with everyone so close to them.

A cell phone ring caused Jirou to jump. Keigo also found it adorable how jumpy Jirou got when he felt the electronic vibrate.

"Moshi! Moshi!" Jirou answered. "I'm working, okaa-san! No, I'm not doing _that _right now. It's my appearance at the Adult Film Convention…..hai! Hai, I did! Tell Kaji he can get in. Just needs his ID.." Jirou could hear rustling as the phone was passed to his elder brother. "Yes, nii-san there are girls here….it's the entirety of the adult film industry…gay, straight….yeah…if you want….yes, I can get you a discount….Tell Kaa-san I can come for dinner Sunday night…" the phone once again switched hands. "No, imouto-chan, you can't not come….we'll of course there are hot guys here….Keigo-kun has a boyfriend…he's actually gay….Look I have less than an hour left for lunch…yeah. Yeah. Ja na!" Jirou hung up his cell phone before turning to his partner. "My sister wants your autograph and wants to know if there is anyway you would reconsider dating women."

Keigo chuckled. "Not likely, but I'll give her the autograph."

"Thank you," Jirou blushed. He hated how embarrassing his family could be. It was hard to embarrass someone that had sex for a living but his family always managed it.

"Shall we go get lunch? We can go to the McDonald's down the street, if you would like."

"Eh? But I thought you said their food was greasy and fattening…"

"Well I get plenty of exercise, don't I," Keigo smirked, standing up and holding his hand out to Jirou.

Jirou accepted the hand, getting to his feet. "Yamada-san, we'll be back."

"You better be," their manager called back.

They exited the green room, pushing past all the fans who were waiting for them desperately. Thank kami-sama for the bodyguards that were accompanying them to keep people off of them.

"Jirou," Marui yelled out. He pushed his way through the crowd, glaring hard when he saw Keigo and Jirou's hands locked. Immediately he pushed between them, separating the two. "So where you going?"

"To McDonald's for lunch," Jirou smiled.

"Oh, I thought Atobe was going to take you to score some coke," Marui glared maliciously.

"Ore-sama does NOT do drugs. Neither does Jirou. Also when we are inside the convention call us by Aoi and Kouichi," Keigo returned.

"Like hell. I'll call you whatever I want."

"And ore-sama would prefer everyone not know our real names. That stuff is private, you know?"

"Gomennasai, Bunta, but I agree with Keigo. Call us by our movie names inside the convention."

"Whatever," Marui said, letting go of Jirou's hand and stomping off to the McDonald's.

"I don't understand why you stay with him," Keigo commented.

Jirou sighed forlornly. "Can I tell you a secret?" Keigo nodded. "I have to stay with him because I kind of a cheater. I'm madly in love with another guy but we can't be together publicly."

"Marui is your cover."

"Hai."

"Does your boyfriend realize how lucky he is to have a boyfriend like you? Someone that would go to such great lengths to keep their relationship from public eye."

"You think my boyfriend is lucky?" Jirou smiled.

"Very. He has a pliable, adorable, little boyfriend," Keigo smirked, placing his hand on Jirou's lower back. The hand began slipping lower till it was resting on Jirou's behind. "So very lucky."

Jirou pushed the hand away with a blush. "Yameru!"

"Kawaii. Like a little virgin."

"Mite, McDonald's!" Jirou called, running for the large restaurant with its signature yellow 'M'.

---

Their hour break passed and they were back on the floor. A TV to the right and the left was play bits and pieces from their movies. Nothing to explicit. Mainly them making out furiously, groping, or occasionally sucking each other off. Jirou didn't allow any of the penetration scenes being played on the display screens. It would be to embarrassing to watch (even if he had watched it before).

As agreed, Jirou and Keigo gave the fans a little show. Jirou would sit in Keigo's lap. Keigo would nibble playfully on Jirou's neck. They would make-out every now and then. It was when they were making-out and rolling against each when the screams got the loudest. Fangirls screamed out their movie names. Men begged Keigo to take Jirou right then. Some fans even went as far as giving explicit commands (not that they obliged).

When 7 o'clock came around Jirou was more than grateful to collapse on his hotel bed and go to sleep. He was sharing a room with Keigo to keep up the Aoi/Kouichi illusion. All their fans thought they were seriously dating, after all.

"I'm sleepy," Jirou yawned.

"Then go to sleep," Keigo said, typing away rapidly at his laptop. He did have online college to worry about. He didn't plan to do porn for his entire life. And he had already been doing this since age 18, soon he would be 22. Time to finish his degree and get another job--just like he promised his father. Even if this job was a very high paying and lucrative.

"But I need to be cuddled. I don't have my bear with me, so I need to be cuddled."

"The innocent game only works in the movies, Jirou. You forget I know the real you."

"You don't think I'm innocent outside of porn?" Jirou asked, seductively sucking on the tip of his index finger.

"I know you are far from innocent outside of porn. Everyone may think Akutagawa Jirou is the adorable virtuous little blonde, while I know…" Keigo hit enter on his keyboard a couple of times before closing the screen. He stood from his chair, slowly--seductively--he made his way to the bed, crawling towards the 'virtuous' boy. Jirou smirked as his lover crawled over him, leaning down to catch his lips.

Jirou's arm went around Keigo's neck, pulling the silver flat on top of him. Their hips rolled together, both boys groaning their approval of the action. Keigo pulled away staring down at _his_ lover. Not Marui's. His. "No cameras here, Jirou," he whispered, going to nip at pale neck. "We can have all the fun we want."

Jirou nodded. Sitting up, he removed his loose night shirt, throwing it to the floor before removing Keigo's shirt as well. "All alone."

"Mm-hmm," Keigo agreed, pushing Jirou back down to his back.

A sudden knock on their hotel door immediately interrupted their fun. "If that is Yamada, he is going to wish he was never born," Keigo growled. Even if he was their manager he had not right to disturb them after hours. After 7 they were allowed to do what they wanted--that included each other.

Jirou laughed before pushing out from underneath Keigo and went to answer the door. Yamada would have been a heaven sent compared to who was on the other side. "Bunta! What are you doing up here? Isn't your room like six floors down?"

"Yeah, but I decided to walk around the con for a little while. Anyways they are showing one of your movies soon and I kinda wanted to see it since…well…you're my boyfriend and I should be more supportive of your 'line of work'."

Jirou gave a small smile. "Which movie?"

"I'm not sure what it's called. I just now it has you and him on the cover and you're on his lap…."

"Holding a blue teddy bear?"

"Yeah that one."

"Uh…actually…you don't want to go and see that movie," Jirou tried. "It'll be just a lot of fan girls squealing and fan boys masturbating. Nothing special." He had been trying really hard to not let Marui see that movie. He had gone through great lengths to keep it hidden. If Marui saw that movie their 'relationship' would be over and he would have no cover for his and Keigo's relationship.

"Come on. You and Atobe can come too. Though I guess it would be weird to see yourself fucking, huh?"

"No, its not that. I've seen my movies before. It's just…I'm really tired and I've got a long day ahead tomorrow…."

Marui looked over his boyfriend suspiciously. "Why don't you want me to see this movie?"

"No reason….I just think….Okay, fine, I'll go. But Keigo-kun has to come too."

"Gladly," Atobe smirked, walking past the two--his shirt now back on. Jirou ran and grabbed his shirt before running to catch up with the two. They made their way downstairs in silence, Marui leading the way to the screening room. "Oh, Adorable Revolution, that's what it's called," he smiled, joining the line of people waiting to get inside.

Jirou knew what it was called. It was the movie that sparked the 'Adorable Revolution' anyway. Their movie's had an actual story to them and this was the fifth movie in the series. The one where Keigo proposed to him on screen (for the purpose of the story) and he accepted. It also had their three month break in it. In reality they hadn't seen each other for a good three to four months due to Keigo's obligations to his father. The crew had arranged a meeting between them and recorded it. It just so happened they ended up having sex. It was also the scene Keigo hated the most because it showed Jirou's full sensuality. Urgh…this was going to end bad.

They entered the theatre like room, taking seats at the top, away from the crowd. The room filled quick and the audience was 80 percent men. This greatly bothered Marui. The movie started and everyone's full attention was on the screen.

This particular movie was an hour long. Four sex scenes of just Aoi and Kouichi. Great if you were among the followers of the Adorable Revolution as thousands were. The first two scenes weren't to bad. Basic sex scenes in school scenarios. Men all around them were already masturbating or getting to that point. Jirou had warned Marui it would be like this. Marui stared at the screen as the next scene faded in.

"You are going away?" Jirou's voice echoed through the room.

"For a few months. On business." They had adapted real life into a bit of a script form.

"Oh. Well…I'll miss…I mean…"

"Marry me!"

The few girls in the room squealed with delight at Keigo's order.

"What?" The shock on Jirou's face was genuine. What everyone in the room didn't know was that that proposal was real. Jirou made Keigo pay for proposing to him in such a way.

"Marry me. Be my spouse. My life." Such corny words spouting from Keigo's lips. Jirou was hinging on every word, tears forming in his eyes--the Jirou on screen that was. Slowly he began nodding, before each nod became faster and faster till he actually said 'yes'.

Marui was glaring over at Keigo now. His no longer paid heed to the sex scene that followed--his narrowed eyes were glued on Atobe. Keigo looked over at him. "It's just a movie Marui." he picked up Jirou's left hand showing it to the red-head. "Do you see a ring on this finger?"

Marui looked away with a scoffed 'no'. Of course he wouldn't. Jirou took it off for the convention. He wasn't going to announce their engagement to the world. Not just yet.

Marui found something else to bitch about a millisecond later. "Why doesn't he wear a condom in any of these scenes? You always make me wear a condom."

Jirou didn't have an excuse. Since the beginning he had always done bareback scenes with Keigo. It was just natural to him now. Thankfully Keigo stepped in to save him. "Bareback sells better. As you can see."

"Whatever."

The screen went black. Bold white words appeared on the screen: A surprise for Aoi and Kouichi! They actually had to do some dubbing work on this video. Because when it was shot they had referred to each other by real names. Jirou could remember that night perfectly. It was one year ago:

Jirou sat on the hotel room couch, bouncing his legs nervously. Yamada had told him to come here, for what reason he didn't know. All he knew was that he was in a high class hotel room, waiting for something. Yamada had told him it would be a big pleasant surprise. But Jirou had learned not to accept surprises from Yamada--they were never a good thing.

Truthfully he wanted to be at home. He hadn't seen Keigo in three and a half months and Keigo promised he would call tonight. They hadn't talked at all over this period, with the exception of a brief IM session last Saturday. He hadn't seen the man. Heard his voice. Nothing. It hurt to be away from someone he had become so dependant on. Hey he is 20 almost 21 years old…he's allowed to want some stability in a relationship. Unless Keigo wanted to break their secret relationship off. Oh no, he sighed. Now he wanted to see Keigo even more. Damn it.

The hotel door's locked click, signaling the use of a card key. The door opened revelaing the object of Jirou's thought. He stood up in stunned silence. Keigo froze, his hand falling from the door knob allowing the door to slam closed. "Kei-go?" Jirou whispered shakily.

Keigo dropped his things in the doorway before closing the gap between them and gathering Jirou into his arms. Jirou clung to the silver willing himself not to cry. He had missed him this much. "Keigo," he whispered. Keigo pulled back staring into his lover's eyes. "I love you," he declared, leaning down to seal their lips in a desperate exchange. "I love you so much, Jirou," Keigo whispered, kissing every inch of Jirou's lips, neck, ears….whatever. He just wanted the boy wholly.

"Keigo, I love you, too," Jirou whispered back, receiving another desperate kiss from the silver.

Keigo made quick work of Jirou's t-shirt, throwing it to the floor. He pulled back to remove his own loose tie and dress shirt. Jirou helped Keigo be rid of his dress slacks before removing his own jeans.

Jirou grabbed Keigo, pushing him to the couch to have a little quick fun. They were both desperate for this and Jirou seriously doubted Keigo had lubricant on hand. Keigo gasped out in pleasure as his blonde eargerly bobbed on his cock, taking in as much as he could. Jirou's hands did not remain dormant as the searched every inch of Keigo's body, desperate to feel more of the man. He pulled away, looking up at his lover. "Fuck me, me over the couch and shove your cock into me."

Keigo licked his lips, pulling the boy to his feet and locking their lips together before clumisly making their way to the bed. He threw the petie boy down on to the bed, his mouth searching Jirou's body. Flipping the boy over he shoved two fingers inside Jirou to stretch him.

"No. Don't stretch me, just fuck me."

"I don't want to hurt you….."

"You won't. Just…god…I just need you inside me…" Jirou groaned. Keigo was hesitant but adhere to his love's request. Removing his fingers he thrust in to the hilt making the boy beneath him cry out in ecstacy—the sound drowning his own gasp. He didn't hold anything back, finally releasing the months of sexual frustration. Jirou gasped out each word of pleasure, rocking against the cock driving in and out of his body. Needless to say their orgasms came quickly but they were no where near done.

Jirou snapped out of his thoughts when Marui gave an annoyed grunt next. No, it wasn't annoyed. It was downright pissed. In the movie Keigo was now fucking him sideways about to come inside him again. Marui stood leaving the screening room, Jirou hot on his heels. "You're in love with him?"

"Marui-kun…"

"Don't. It said a surprise. You had no idea you were being taped, it was all candid and you said 'I love you' more than once." He took a deep steadying breath. "So how long have you two been together?"

"Upwards of four years. We've been together since about the third scene we did together. I really am sorry Marui-kun. It was Keigo's idea to use you as a cover."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I gotta go," Marui waved, leaving the convention center. Jirou felt horrible for having done that to a friend and long time boyfriend, but he loved Keigo and he wanted to marry Keigo. It wasn't his fault that he fell so deeply in love with his co-star. Who knew they would start a revolution together….

"Jirou, do you want to go to bed?"

"Yeah, I wants to cuddle to my Keigo," he answered, taking Keigo's hand and following the other upstairs. They may not be perfect. People may frown upon what they do. But they weren't bad people. They found love and would be quitting soon enough. Regarrdless of that, everyone would remember them. Everyone would remember the adorable revolution.

-Owari-


End file.
